First Time
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: America wants something more from England...he wants to give himself to him. England HAS to go along with it? He has to want it as well? Right?


ONESHOT

Alfred F Jones had been sitting on his couch for most of the day. He checked his cell phone multiple times for the call from the person he longed to hear from. No dice…

He still couldn't believe he was dating Arthur. After all these years of just standing back and admiring him he could finally have him to himself. He had seen women and men alike (mostly Francis) lust after his Arthur.

Alfred definitely could attest to the fact that Arthur had sex appeal, black was his color, and he could give you his whole when it came to loving you with his heart rather than his head. Alfred admired that most about him…he had come to call Arthur his own more recently, although as his own there was one thing they hadn't done yet…

They hadn't had sex…

Alfred wasn't nervous, hell no! Ok maybe he was…

He himself was a virgin, very inexperienced, sure he had touched himself before but there was nothing quite like another person he figured…I mean he certainly didn't know. He had been saving himself for the man he had lusted after since basically childhood.

_He remembered when he was a kid he knew he was different then the other boys. He didn't find girls cute at all, he didn't want to chase after them, and he felt different. He had begun to take notice in boys more attentively lately. He wanted to know what was wrong with him; he wanted to talk to Arthur about it all…_

_ But that he couldn't. _

_ Arthur was his "older brother" or so he had come to call him. They weren't really related. The thought of that little fact was what had kept Alfred from being so embarrassed about being romantically inclined towards his "brother". _

_ He and Arthur, when Alfred was a small boy, would take showers together to save time and money since the economic situation in the UK had been on a little downswing, Arthur found it a money saver more than anything. Alfred found it as an excuse to look at his "brother's" body._

_ Sure Alfred knew what a dick was at a young age. I mean come on it was kind of easy when he had one himself, but he didn't know what Arthur packed underneath until the showers. Arthur would wash his hair while Alfred scrubbed his little body. He would occasionally take a peek at Arthur's "package" when the Brit's eyes were closed to prevent shampoo from going in his eyes. Alfred had never seen anything so…well in his opinion awesome in his life._

_ That was when he knew right away he had lust for his brother. Sure he loved him, but there was something more he wanted from him, a deep desire that couldn't be quenched without one thing…sex._

_ Arthur would then after the showers wrap a towel around him and hoist Alfred out of the shower. He would dry him off and ruffle his hair._

_ "Hey Arthur," Alfred would ask. "Why do you have to wear a towel around your waist?"_

_ "Well love," Arthur would laugh. "I don't want anyone seeing me like this now do I?"_

_ Alfred would be confused every time he said that. He wanted to know why Arthur never went commando like Alfred. He wanted to know why it was such a "sin" to be naked around another's presence. He knew Francis would do many things that Alfred didn't understand to Arthur if he saw "Big Ben" as Arthur liked to call his dick._

Alfred shook his head away from his thoughts and sighed.

"God Arthur," Alfred sighed. "I never realized…"

Alfred never wanted to push anything on Arthur but he thought he was ready for sex. In fact he knew he was ready. He wanted to show Arthur how much he really cared. How committed he was to him.

He didn't want to let him down…

Suddenly his phone rang and he answered.

"Yo it's the awesome hero," Alfred smiled into the phone. "Or in your case, the awesome boyfriend!"

"Git," Arthur said through the phone. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that I haven't seen you in forever babe." Alfred giggled.

"Ah I see," Arthur blushed through the phone; Alfred could be sweet when he wanted to be. "Just wondering if you still wanted me to come over tonight?"

"Of course dude," Alfred said. "Get your ass over here!"

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me dude," Arthur groaned. "And if you didn't tell me to "get my ass over there" I'll come when I come alright."

Alfred tried not to giggle at what Arthur had just said.

"Say why don't you just spend the night dude," Alfred ignored what Arthur had said. "It'll be fun, like a sleepover."

"I am not having a damn sleepover with you, you bloody git," Arthur exclaimed. "I'll stay the night, but I really don't plan on having you snuggle me like a teddy bear!"

"_Oh I'll do more than snuggle you…" _Alfred thought to himself.

"Uh sure man whatever you want," Alfred grabbed a soda from his fridge and popped the cap. "Just ring the doorbell when you're on my porch got it?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "Now goodbye."

Alfred did a mini victory dance within himself. He had finally done it…asked Arthur to stay the night. Now he could ask him the real question on his mind…

"Arthur Kirkland," Alfred practiced saying to himself. "Will you have sex with me?"

Alfred burped once after he had chugged about ninety percent of the soda.

"Yep," he said, leaning back against his couch. "That'll do it…"

Arthur arrived later than planned for Alfred's liking, but oh well beggars can't be choosers. Alfred hopped up from his space on the couch and opened his door. Arthur smiled and stepped inside. He was wearing that black skin tight T-shirt that Alfred thought looked oh so sexy on him. His emerald eyes sparkled in the dim light. His jeans were sort of skin tight…wait he was wearing jeans?

"_Wow," _Alfred thought. "_He must be taking over a new leaf…I think that's how they say that?"_

"Well hello gorgeous…" Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and kissed his lips.

"Hello sexy." Alfred joked and kissed back.

"Glad you think so." Arthur said.

"How could I not," Alfred looked downwards. "Especially when I get the rare chance to see the United Kingdom in jeans…skinny ones I must add!"

"I only wear these when I'm alone," Arthur laughed. "Trust me when I was in my punk era, it's all I wore, that and many rings."

"Tattoos?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe I have some," Arthur said. "Maybe not, you'll never know?"

Alfred gulped a little that had been what he was afraid of.

"So," Alfred broke the embrace. "Why don't we sit down for a while…we could snuggle?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled, sitting down and leaning into Alfred. "I'd like that."

The pair sat for hours on end until the sun had gone down. Alfred's chest rose and fell with each breath as Arthur's eyes re-opened from being closed before.

"Say Arthur," Alfred readjusted himself and sat up. "I have a question?"

"Ask anything love?" Arthur replied, sitting up and gritting his teeth with each movement since his body had gone stiff.

"We've been dating for a while," Alfred replied. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes git," Arthur cracked his back. "Your point?"

"How come we you know," Alfred's face went a little red from embarrassment. "Haven't had sex yet?"

Arthur stared at the man next to him. Many moments of almost uncomfortable silence was exchanged between the two lovers before anyone spoke.

"I never thought you wanted it." Was all Arthur replied.

'Never thought I wanted it," Alfred asked. "What do you mean?"

"Look Alfred," Arthur said. "We've know each other for too long…I know for a fact you're a virgin."

Alfred rubbed his forehead and then looked over at Arthur again.

"Yeah," Alfred replied defensively. "So what?"

"So," Arthur said. "I figured you didn't want to do anything you were uncomfortable with, trust me uncomfortable sex if the worst."

"You would know wouldn't you," Alfred shot back. "I bet you've had sex before!"

"As a matter of fact yes Alfred," Arthur shot back his comeback. "I have…"

"Oh," Alfred suddenly felt small. "So…how was it?"

"Incredible," Arthur smugly smiled. "It was with this one chick on tour, god she was so damn hot, I can't remember anything hotter…besides you of course…and volcanoes."

Alfred laughed.

"I keep forgetting you're bi," Alfred still laughed. "I'm sorry if I get jealous over these past chicks dude, I just love you too much."

"Not a problem," Arthur replied, crossing his arms. "So your question had a point didn't it?"

"Ah yes," Alfred's smile faded. "Forget it…it was stupid."

"Spit it out git." Arthur replied.

"Can we," Alfred said. "Can we have sex, tonight, here…"

"Tonight," Arthur asked. "Alfred are you sure…I mean…"

"Come on Arthur," Alfred pleaded. "I love you, you love me, and we haven't given each other our entire whole yet, why can't we tonight?"

"I," Arthur said. "I don't know Alfred…"

"Oh it's fine," Alfred pouted a little. "I understand…"

"Alfred," Arthur scooted closer to him. "It's not that I don't want to do those things with you, it's just…I don't wanna hurt you."

"Dude come on," Alfred rolled his eyes. "I think my ass can handle your dick!"

"That's not it," Arthur spat. "I don't want to hurt you like disappoint you."

"How so?" Alfred asked.

"I," Arthur gulped, about to let his big secret go. "I'm not as young as I used to be, my body doesn't get aroused as…well…quickly as yours would."

"Hah," Alfred laughed. "You're saying you can't get it up old man, haha take a Viagra!"

Alfred laughed on the couch, clutching both his sides.

"It's not funny," Arthur yelled. "It's embarrassing, it's why I don't have sex with anyone anymore, it's lowered my confidence way too much!"

Alfred stopped laughing to take his words in. Alfred actually felt sorry for Arthur.

"Oh dude," Alfred placed an arm around Arthur. "I gotta make fun, but you know I don't care."

"You," Arthur blushed. "You don't?"

"No," Alfred smiled. "I love you the way you are, even if you can't get hard."

"Thanks," Arthur rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically. "That really makes me feel better about my sex life."

"Well that's good," Alfred clearly didn't catch the hint of sarcasm. "I'm glad I could help…so what do yah say?"

"To what?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur," Alfred face palmed. "What did we JUST get finished talking about?"

"Oh right," Arthur replied. "Yes…"

"Yes what?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," Arthur closed his eyes in anticipation. "We can have sex."

"What," Alfred asked. "You mean it?"

"Yes," Arthur scooted even closer. "But you must promise me one thing."

"Anything." Alfred smiled.

"You are not allowed to make fun of me," Arthur said. "If I can't "perform" you got it?"

"Of course." Alfred's hands snuck their way up Arthur's shirt and Alfred pulled him close for a kiss.

"Good." Arthur kissed back and wrapped his hands around Alfred's torso.

The pair kissed with such passion it made the fire Alfred had built in the fireplace look pathetic. The pair's tongues intertwined and danced with one another with each kiss. Arthur removed Alfred's shirt in one yank and threw it on the ground next to them.

"Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?" Alfred asked.

"Oh," Arthur broke away from him momentarily. "Right."

Arthur led Alfred to the guest bedroom which was closest to them. Arthur shut the door and pulled Alfred close to him again, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You know what happens next right?" Arthur asked.

"Hell yes." Alfred replied kissing back.

Alfred kissed back again. His breath hitched as Arthur's fingers ran and intertwined themselves in his hair. Alfred moaned as Arthur sucked and nipped at his neck.

"A-Arthur," Alfred moaned with each suck to his neck. "I need you…"

"I know love," Arthur grunted. "I know…"

Arthur grinded up against Alfred who thrust both of them onto the bed and begun to unzip his pants. Arthur did the same.

"Get rid of that damn shirt dude," Alfred pulled off Arthur's t-shirt. "I need to see those abs you've been hiding."

"Well then," Arthur seductively smiled. "Here they are…you like?"

"Yes," Alfred moaned again as Arthur thrust his crotch into Alfred's. "Very much…"

Arthur grabbed Alfred through his boxers and stroked him up and down. Alfred bucked up into Arthur with each careful and precise movement his hand made.

"Arthur god," Alfred sputtered. "I…that feels…incredible…"

"Thanks," Arthur breathed heavily. "You're getting hard quite fast Alfred."

Alfred nodded once in reply. He gripped the bed sheets with such force he figured the sheets would become permanently wrinkled. Arthur worked his magic on Alfred's cock, leaving it leaking and begging for mercy.

"You're so kinky when you wanna be," Arthur said. "You're so beautiful underneath me."

Alfred then flipped Arthur underneath him and Arthur was shocked.

"How's the view now Artie?" Alfred seductively wiggled his eyebrows.

"Exquisite," Arthur moaned and thrust himself up towards Alfred, he was still flaccid as ever. "Now come on, work your magic on me."

"Uh Arthur," Alfred gulped. "I don't have any magic remember…I've never done this before?"

"Oh," Arthur swallowed his pride. "Right…so I suppose it's all up to me."

Arthur unzipped his pants and threw them aside. His boxers showed no signs of arousal in them.

"Damn it," he cursed. "I knew this would happen!"

"What babe?" Alfred leaned close to Arthur and kissed him.

"Nothing would happen," Arthur replied. "I would have to help myself out if you know what I mean?"

"Arthur I'm not judging," Alfred replied. "I love you no matter what now you got me hard…"

Alfred gripped Arthur's cock and started to stroke it hard.

"Now it's your turn…" he seductively smiled.

Arthur trembled under each move Alfred made. He may have been having trouble getting hard, but Alfred certainly was making up for that in what he doing.

"Alfred love," Arthur groaned. "I think it's working…what you're doing…don't stop."

"I intend," Alfred moaned. "Not to."

Alfred continued to stroke Arthur until he was leaking with anticipation.

"Alfred," Arthur thrust up against him again. "I'm gonna…"

"Not yet," Alfred let go and spit into his hands. "You can't cum yet, we didn't fuck the living daylights out of one another yet?"

"But…" Arthur pleaded.

"No way no how," Alfred flipped them again so this time Arthur was on top. "I think the more experienced person should be on top, that being you?"

"Yes," Arthur pressed himself close to Alfred's entrance. "Trust me, I can make someone scream in tongues."

"I'd like to see that." Alfred trembled.

"Forget seeing it," Arthur thrust inside him. "You're about to feel it."

Alfred's mind went somewhere it had never gone before. His thoughts reeled.

_"Sex," _he thought to himself. "_I'm having sex with Arthur…with fucking England for god's sake, I never thought this day would come!"_

Arthur worked up a good pace with each thrust. Alfred could only hold on for so long though.

"Arthur," Alfred groaned. "I'm close."

"Me too," Arthur thrust harder. "Me too."

Alfred felt release coming rapidly…too rapidly even and he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Arthur!" he cried out as he came.

"God Alfred…" Arthur came too and collapsed on top of Alfred.

"God," Alfred tried to catch his breath. "Arthur that was…amazing."

"Glad you had fun love," Arthur brushed Alfred's hair out of his face. "Just give me a minute…"

"Sure." Alfred smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

Fifteen minutes later the pair lay under the covers in Alfred's guest bedroom, their boxers back on their bodies and their minds reeling.

"You wanted that forever didn't you?" Arthur asked, tracing his finger down Alfred's abs.

"Yes," Alfred admitted. "Just didn't know how to ask?"

"A simple _"How about a quick fuck?",_" Arthur laughed. "Would have sufficed?"

"I suppose," Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead. "Just wanted it to be special."

"And that it was," Arthur kissed back. "And that it was."

"I love you Arthur," Alfred said. "More than anyone else in this world."

"And I you." Arthur snuggled his face in Alfred's neck and hair.

**Read and Review**

**Hah my first REAL smut I think I did rather good**

**Anyone catch me quoting Temposhark's song Don't Mess With Me? Here's what you missed: **"A simple _"How about a quick fuck?",_" Arthur laughed. "Would have sufficed?"

**The line from the song is "So how about a quick fuck?" **


End file.
